


Kiba uses Hyper Expansion Jutsu

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bukkake, Cum Shower, Exhibitionism, Giant penis, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Manipulation, Yaoi, cock growth, macro penis, self-suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A fic to show just how much Kiba loves cock even his own. Part 1 of two
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 80





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Kiba uses Hyper Expansion Jutsu

-x-

It took 15 plates of the best barbecue in town to convince Chouji to teaching him the expansion technique, but the blow to his wallet would be worth it for this. After learning the technique he raced home and went to his room, locking the door behind him.

With a smirk he stripped off all his clothes, first revealing his tan pecs and abs, a treasure path coming up to his navel. His nipples were already hard with excitement. Next came the pants and boxers, revealing his hairy crotch and long tan legs. His manly hair was his pride along with the other Inuzuka men, his crotch was crowned with a thick nest of hair while his balls, pits and legs were a little hairy as well.

Once naked Kiba sighed in relief, he loved being naked. Since his 13th birthday he tried to find reasons to be naked, he stopped wearing pajamas to bed, he visited the bath house so he could expose his naked body freely, and he often skinny dipped after training.

His hands moved over his well trained body, feeling up his pecs and letting his thumbs rub his hard nipples. “Oh yeah!” Continuing down with his left hand he rubbed his rock hard abs, he shivered as he ran his fingers through his treasure path, going lower to scratch his pubes. His other arm raised up and he moved his nose to his pit and inhaled his natural musk. “Fuck yeah.” He had a pleased grin as his hard 7 inch cock stood at attention. The Inuzuka was pleased with his size, but upon seeing the jutsu of the Akimichi family he knew there as untapped potential. He gave his balls a quick fondling, just to get himself as hard as possible.

He brought his hands together and started to form the seals he needed. “Expansion no Jutsu!” He touched his cock, and he moaned as he felt his chakra move down to his dick, pre overflowing from the head. His manhood twitched and before his eyes it nearly doubled in size and girth, shooting up to be 14 inches. “Oh shit!” His body trembled as his cock pulsed, with a moan his cock shot up again, standing at 21 inches. His cock head was right up to his face, his pre dripped down onto his face, and the smell of him turned him on. “That’s hot!” He began playing with his nipples, just marveling at his rod, he kept twisting and rubbing and held his mouth open to catch the drippings.

Wanting to get on to the main course, his hands left his nips, and he grasped his huge rod. He pulled it down and started licking his fat head. He flicked his piss slit, giving himself a thorough tongue lashing. The taste was hot and he growled in joy.

He took his head into his mouth, sucking on the tip while his tongue prodded his hole. The wet muscle forced its way inside, and he moaned as he wiggled his tongue in his pipe. His hands moved along his shaft pumping his massive cock. ´Ah fuck yes, gonna blow.’ He thought, pumping his dick faster, and he tongue fucked his piss slit. He drank down any pre that flowed into his mouth, his moans vibrated the head and spurred only more moans.

Feeling the heat in his balls he knew he was about to fun, but what he hadn’t expected was his dick expanding in his release, locking in his mouth as he came. His cock wasn’t the only thing amplified, normally he came with about six or seven spurts, nine if he saved up a few days.

Now, his dick spilled his seed in one huge load, the thick fun forced his tongue out and flooded his mouth. The brunette gulped down his seed as to not drown, the cum flowed down his throat and began filling his belly. More and more filled him till his belly was full, and still he cum kept flowing.

Kiba whimpered. ´Top much spunk!’ His belly began to inflate, he couldn’t believe he was getting fat on his own jizz, but that would save his life, as his swollen belly help force Kiba’s cock up and out of his mouth.

His face was splashed in fun, as his dick sprang up his seed continued to erupt like a volcano. His hot seed rained down over every inch of him, painting his tan body in white. He panted as the last of his seed covered him and his dick shrank back to normal size.

His face, neck, arms, shoulders, pecs, belly, crotch, legs and feet were covered by his warm seed, he shuddered and just lay there, basking in his release. “I gotta tell Naruto about this.”

End part 1


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Fic Repost

Naruto uses the Hyper Expansion Jutsu

Kiba went to Naruto telling him he had an awesome new jutsu for him to learn. Of course the blonde ate it up, always looking for new ninjutsu.

He told the blonde he had to be naked in order to use the technique. Again being the creator of the sexy jutsu he had no problem being naked. He stripped off his clothing, much to Kiba’s joy. Sun kissed pecs and abs became exposed, and the brunette licked his lips at the sight, feeling little Kiba stir in his pants. Next the blonde’s pants came down and Kiba just had to drool as he eyed the blonde’s firm rear, but what really turned him on was three things.

1\. No tan lines, the blonde had several secret spots where he could sun bathe naked.

2\. No underwear, After his three year training journey with Jiraiya the blonde had stopped wearing underwear, no one complained as we head to three.

3\. Naruto was hung, atleast 10 inches in length, he was always making bulges in those tight orange pants of his.

Kiba felt his own dick ready to tear from his pants. Then the blonde began performing the hand seals. “Hyper Expansion Jutsu!” His cock pulsed and the blonde gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure. It grew to 20 inches, Kiba palmed his own crotch, rubbing his stiff dick, with a pleased and lustful look in his eyes.

Naruto felt his cock twitch some more, before expanding into a 30 inch monster. “Whoa!” The blonde gasped, his hands caressed his own thick member feeling the great warmth radiating from it.

Kiba was stunned stupid, as he eyed the monster of a cock. Finally his lust kicks common sense out of his head. “Whoohoo!” He rips his clothes off, his jacket going flying and his pants disappearing into the bushes, his hard dick shot up proudly in the air.

With a howl he launched himself at Naruto’s crotch. He inhaled his musk. ´Fuck the hell yes!’

Naruto moaned as he felt the Inuzuka hump against his balls. His dick slid right between hi two nuts. The whole time the dog boy was sniffing him and lapping at his manhood, while his hand rubbed his shaft.

It didn’t take much as the blonde started leaking pre. The smell attracted the Inuzuka, and he moved up to the tip. His pre flowed, and Kiba eyed it like honey, he dipped his fingers into the clear liquid lust and brought it to his lips. His tongue brushed over his digits collecting the pre, and sparks were set off his mind. ´Fuck yes, so delicious!’ Without delay he hit his slit, opening his mouth over the weeping hole he started drinking.

The pre flowing down his throat, the warmth that filled his belly spread through his body. “Mmhmm.” He moaned, his eyes half closed, he kept rubbing the huge dick trying to earn more of the yummy juice.

Naruto moaned as Kiba kept teasing his now hyper cock, all the while humping his balls like a horny mutt. “Kiba!” He growled.

The brunette pulled off his slit, he looked at Naruto and smirked. He started rubbing his face into his cock head, kissing and licking the sensitive tip, while smearing his face with pre. He finally kissed the slit and thrust his tongue into his penis, wiggling it about in his pipe.

Naruto bucked moaning loudly. ´Fuck sense!’ “More please more!”

Hearing his pleas, the dog nin got a great idea. He pulled Naruto’s cock down, and using his thumbs he spread his cock hole open. With a smirk he lined his own hard dick up.

He thrust in, both of them moaning in pleasure. Naruto’s pipe squeezed his dick so tight and kept squeezing him as he buried his full length inside. The blonde howled as his pipe was filled, the friction something he never expected.

At first Kiba held the head as he began to move, thrusting faster and faster, his balls smacking against the head. His expression was one of lustful joy, every thrust had him moaning. “Ah yes ah ah ah Uzumaki your dick is so amazing ah ah ah!”

Soon he stopped holding Naruto’s dick with both hands, just one to keep it level. His free hand came up and began tweaking his nipple, flicking his hard nub. His hips bumped and thrust on their own, working his shaft into the monster cock. Kiba couldn’t help himself, he came with a loud moan, shooting his spunk into the pipe, his expression was priceless as each spurt shot out.

Naruto moaned as he felt his man milk fill his manhood, his own release rose up inside him. “Cumming!” He moaned, and his cock expanded as his balls released their massive load.

The blonde’s cum forced Kiba’s out, and the force pushed him out of him. The brunette shivered as his crotch was the first to get hit, he was being covered in cum and it turned him on. He grabbed his cum covered dick and pumped himself as the blonde’s load covered him.

He worked himself hard and fast, the thick seed allowing him to move quickly. His feet were consumed by seed and he was soon standing in a puddle of cum, his legs were painted white, his abs and pecs were coated in the thick man milk; his free hand reached around and fingered his hole, thrusting two fingers in.

He played with his ass and cock as the blonde’s seed washed over him, splashing his face and hair. His eyes rolled up as the scent of him dominated his own. He quickly turned around so he would be completely covered, his back and ass were soaked and Kiba came again, his sperm vanishing in the sea of white. He collapsed into the puddle, the last of Naruto’s seed dribbling out.

Naruto’s cock finally returned to normal. The blonde’s abs, crotch, and legs were equally covered.

“That’s some jutsu…”

Kiba mustered a chuckle, he was so high right now, he smelled of sex and Naruto and he’d smell like that for weeks. Everyone in the village would know who he belonged to. ´Ha suck on that Sasuke!’

End


End file.
